Entwined
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Yuugi standing before him after the Orichalcos was the most beautiful sight for Yami to behold. They craved - needed, to be in each other's arms again. Yami/Yuugi; LEMON. My first one.


**Whaddup, everyone! Serenna here! Dang, it's been MONTHS since I last posted anything. I feel kinda bad. But school and life has been such a butt lately; I'm in my senior year now and I got admitted to PSU for fall term next year, so everyone's really antsy about that. Gotta make sure I graduate. Which means being busy forever. Lol**

**BUT I was in a serious writing mood last night. I whipped up this oneshot at 2am, mainly for a friend who said that if I did it, she would write me a smut fanfic of her OCs and also draw me Ciel and Sebastian fluff. Ahaha. It was supposed to turn out pretty crappy and short, but I ended up making this into a legitimate fanfiction, so I decided I'll post it here.**

**So, WARNING: I know I've said in the past that I will never write lemons. Well… yeah, obviously that's changed now. Lol. So to my followers here that like lemons, I hope I will meet your expectations with this fanfic. It's probably not nearly as juicy as other fanfictions out there, but I felt like it was enough smut to satisfy the inner fangirl. To those that are uncomfortable with beautiful gay people making love, then I suggest closing this story – the entire fanfic is pretty steamy-ish.**

**So yeah. My very first lemon story to ever be written, and at 2am no less. Please be kind with your critiques ;w; Enjoy!**

* * *

It was expected by the Gods to happen sooner or later, whether or not either of the two spikey-haired, late teens had foreseen it, themselves.

The night thereafter Yuugi's return to his yami from the events of the Orichalcos was the event that gave them both the ability to muster the courage of releasing everlasting pent-up emotions so carefully hidden away in the back of their hearts in neatly-wrapped boxes. But this night, they took those boxes and presented them as gifts to the other, their hearts opening more intimately and overflowing with heartfelt emotion like a glass too full.

Their first kiss started slow and gentle, only being held back firmly from escalating quickly due to the nervousness that they were treading on grounds that had not once ever been treaded upon before. The spirit, Yami, raised a somewhat-transparent hand to trail in his younger half's mess of softened, warm hair from the shower he had just taken an hour prior, enjoying the warmth he equally received from the skin of Yuugi's face where he touched with his other palm, holding both of his cheeks now with such a care and tenderness he'd never displayed to anyone before. Yuugi didn't respond as physically as Yami, content with simply coiling his hands around the spirit's ghostly wrists, but responding to his kiss with mutual interest and feeling. The room was covered in a dark blue hue from the starry sky and the glow of the moon that shone through Yuugi's skylight, bathing the new lovers in that blue shroud like a sweet blanket.

Yami and Yuugi did not care how long they were standing in the center of that room being so still in their kiss; all they wanted, really _needed_ in this moment was to feel the other; to know that all the mistakes that Yami had made through the Orichalcos's influence was completely forgiven by the Gods, because Yuugi was really here, in his arms on this beautiful night where chaos—for once—did not ravage the peaceful dreams of Domino City's residents.

Yuugi equally wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever. He felt if it wasn't one-sided, that they really could stay that way forever: Just stand here and hold one another so closely and smile and feel the brush of each other's lips and not feel an obligation to take the overbearing weight of responsibility to the world on their fragile shoulders any longer.

As time passed, however, they both started to feel a sort of urgency, building up maddeningly slow from within and rising to the surface. Yami felt himself grow strangely impatient with how they were now, wanting to develop the kiss to some extent. He wrapped a full arm around Yuugi's neck and gripped his shoulder strongly, thus bringing him closer against him. He coaxed his Aibou's mouth open, who responded almost immediately by doing just so. Their tongues collided along their lips and love-battled, and Yuugi found him wondering at this new activity; he was not scared or grossed out by this at all, as he would sometimes react to couples that kissed like this in the school halls behind pillars or lockers where they were certain they wouldn't get caught by the administrators or teachers.

But when it involved only him and Yami, nothing mattered. Nothing was scary or weird or gross or wrong when it came to Yami, they both trusted the other so willingly, so wholeheartedly. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, easier to flow with than even the simplest of puzzle games he was so engrossed with on a regular basis.

Yuugi gripped Yami's arm. He was getting increasingly frustrated with the fact that Yami was still in spirit form and therefore he could not do anything about that cruel barrier of clothing between them. Though their kiss and interactions in this moment seemed real enough, he could not physically change Yami's appearance in any way, as though Yami were stuck in time.

"Mou Hitori no Boku," he murmured against the taller's lips. He suddenly felt Yami's tongue slip over his bottom lip as he tried to speak, and the simple act unfortunately went straight to the place below his belt.

"Aibou," the spirit whispered back softly, gripping Yuugi's sleeves tighter and continued nipping the smaller's lips mercilessly, though gently enough.

"Wait, Mou Hitori no Boku…" Yuugi breathed, trying to pull back from Yami's gentle assault of kisses. The other caught on quickly, pulling back instantly with worry written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, Aibou… did I…?" He trailed off a little, but Yuugi understood his question.

"No, Mou Hitori no Boku, you didn't cross any boundaries," he smiled. A small pause happened where Yami's expression went to relief, and also in that time, Yuugi's smile evolved into an attractive smirk. "None at all…" he said in a foreign voice, more deep than usual. Yami began to wonder what was going through the smaller's head in this moment. "I was merely going to suggest that we continue this in our soul rooms. What do you think?" He finished.

Now it was Yami's turn to smirk, moving back in towards Yuugi to let their clothed chests brush against one another; to grace one another with their warm breath that had most definitely arisen in temperature following their sudden moment. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Aibou." He replied, equally deeply. He leaned back in to claim Yuugi's lips gently, pulling back again, but only enough to whisper against his lips: "Let it be so."

It was an instant later, and suddenly Yuugi felt himself be laid gently down onto a silken bed mattress inside a room of the thousands of rooms scattered within Yami's end of the puzzle. The room was dimmed, but there was no light, not even candles. For a brief spell of a moment, Yuugi wondered where the source of the light was coming from, but the thought was a mere whisper. He couldn't possibly concentrate on such trivial things when a very solid Yami was propped up above him in such a satisfying position.

"So, Aibou, where shall we start?" The taller mused, a devious smile playing over his lips as he tilted his head at Yuugi.

"We can start by getting you out of those damned clothes. Do you even realize how much of an effect they had on me back there?" Yuugi sighed. He knew that speaking this boldly was rather uncharacteristic of him, and he knew part of it was Yami's influence rubbing off on him… but probably more so just sexual frustration.

"I could sense it, yes." Yami chuckled deeply. "Would you like to volunteer, then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Gladly," Yuugi said, raising his arms up to undo the buttons of Yami's clean, white shirt and soon having the luxury of spotting bare chest and then slipping it off over his shoulders to reveal even more of the muscular, milky-pale skin. Yami aided him and tossed the shirt over the bed to land randomly on the floor. Yuugi couldn't help but gape and stare; there wasn't a more beautiful sight to behold than Yami without a shirt. Yami let Yuugi's smaller hands run down his neck and over his collar bones and chest and torso. The smaller was just so enraptured about being able to feel every contour, every bone, every muscle on his perfectly sculpted body. Yami leaned his head down to nuzzle their foreheads together, briefly closing his eyes and enjoying the smaller's loving touch more than he'd have ever anticipated.

Yuugi's amethyst eyes became incredibly soft as he let his free hand caress Yami's cheek, expressing all the love in the world he held within him through his thin fingertips, smiling in such a way that when Yami opened his eyes, he nearly melted right there in his embrace. Gods, how he loved this boy so; how he would love Yuugi forever.

How he wished to _show_ how much he loved Yuugi Mutou.

Something changed in Yami's crimson eyes then, and he nearly swooped down to cradle Yuugi like a blanket with the entirety of his body, kissing his lips almost fiercely. Yuugi responded eagerly, moving his hands to tangle in Yami's strands of multi-colored hair and wrapping a petit leg around Yami's thigh. Things progressed quickly after that, all of their garments of clothing shed in a couple of short minutes and strewn around the room. Both completely naked at this point, they shifted under the bed covers to keep out the cool air of the puzzle. Yami never ceased his onslaught of kisses to Yuugi's skin, moving away from his lips to map his little lover's body. Yuugi had nearly closed his legs in front of his dark other, feeling self-conscious of his figure. To some or most, Yuugi would be considered too skinny and bony and frail, but to Yami, he was an image of perfection. With a small, amused laugh and a kiss to his forehead, Yami happily reassured him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, as the boy was perfectly healthy – with a perfectly healthy appetite, to be sure. Wasn't it just a couple weeks ago that he downed two huge burgers and a side of fries?

Yuugi did feel an obligation to slap his arm for that reminder. His friends (playfully, of course) had called him a pig, and Yami had been absolutely unable to quell his laughter.

Well, anyway, back to the subject matter at hand. After a small, playful banter between the two, Yami descended upon Yuugi again and caressed his cheek and his temple and then his ear with his lips. Soon, he moved his head to kiss a spot just to the right side of Yuugi's naked throat, and earned a moan of approval in return. He swiped his tongue and nipped the spot gently, feeling Yuugi's body become warmer and warmer and arch against him. He kept an arm steady around his shoulders, loving how much closer such a simple gesture brought them. They were both panting a bit now, and Yuugi's eyes drifted lazily closed as he stroked his index finger firmly down Yami's spine – which made said Yami gasp sharply – and continued traveling downward to grope him briefly. Yami gasped a little again, and Yuugi chuckled.

"How lewd of you," Yami grinned, kissing Yuugi's cheek.

"I'm trying to get to the point of this whole thing," Yuugi huffed.

"That impatient, hm?" Yami chuckled, "As you wish, then, my love." He whispered into Yuugi's ear, smiling as he positioned himself under the covers. "Are you absolutely positive? No regrets?"

Yuugi gulped, feeling the jittery nervousness settle in then. "Will it hurt?" He asked in a small voice.

Yami tilted his head and his smile turned sincerely apologetic. He leaned back down to kiss his lips, then his cheek. "Most likely, just a little, if not uncomfortable. But I promise you that it will pass, my Aibou." He assured, moving his lips to kiss his forehead and tucking a stray lock of blond bangs behind his ear.

The smaller looked slightly conflicted for a moment, but then he released a small breath and flicked his eyes back up to crimsons courageously. "Okay… go ahead."

Yami smiled appreciatively and settled his entire weight on top of Yuugi, wrapping both arms around his partner's shoulders and kissing the soft skin of his shoulder after he saw Yuugi wince and heard a whimper escape his lips at the intrusive pressure to his virgin body. Yami lie completely still and waited for Yuugi to adjust. When he received the nod of approval to continue, he began to move his hips. It took a couple of minutes for Yuugi's whimpering to pass, but when Yami heard a soft, very brief moan fill his ears, he smiled wide and knew that the foreseen pleasure had finally overtaken his discomfort.

They moved together as one unit in a beautiful, rhythmic dance that only the truest of lovers could achieve together. Yuugi wrapped his entire self around his yami, both of his milky-white legs bending and hugging around Yami's lower back, his arms following suit around his shoulders. At first glance, one would assume they were one single individual. Yami felt so encompassed by Yuugi, and vice-verse, the feeling was almost overwhelming. It was truly not an experience to be missed, if at least only once in a lifetime. They felt their hearts soar as they moved in unison, showering each other with nonstop kisses and caresses, finally understanding at a soul level what it meant to become one in such an endearing and intimate way. After some time, they picked up their pace and strangled their cries of pleasure against the other's shoulder or tangle of hair, reaching ecstasy together. A layer of sweat gleaned upon their skin. Yami took a moment to memorize what this felt like, to be one with Yuugi in this fashion, and then left him, collapsing his weight onto Yuugi. He breathed heavily, fingering each strand of black and red hair that started on the base of the back of his neck. With the little strength he had left, he turned his head against Yuugi's shoulder to press his lips to his temple, slowly and ever-so-softly. The boy had his eyes closed, his chest rising up and down with deep, ragged breaths. He could only respond by hugging Yami close to him, grinning widely, which evolved into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yami queried, looking upon his little lover's face.

Yuugi opened his eyes, and Yami held his breath at the little sparkle that smiled up at him through those amethysts. "Nothing… just happy." Yuugi murmured. "Thank you…"

Yami then smiled back, kissing the tip of Yuugi's small, rounded nose. "Thank _you,_ Aibou, for letting this happen by returning to me. By not giving up on me; giving me that motivation to step forward fearlessly and conquer anything to save you."

Yuugi moved his fingertips through Yami's hair, then moving them to trace his hairline. "I always believed in you, Mou Hitori no Boku. I knew you wouldn't break our promise to be together forever. You remember that, right?"

"Of course. That was the first night I began to understand my devotion to you." Yami smiled, nuzzling Yuugi's cheek. "You will have always have my love and devotion, Aibou. I still stand by what I said that night. I want to be with you forever."

Yuugi sighed contentedly, embracing him fully. "Then let it be so."


End file.
